Memories
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Greg has nightmares after going to the burn unit. This is slash. Season 5


Title: Memories

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Pairing: Greg/Warrick

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: They are not mine; nothing that belongs to CSI belongs to me. Trust me they don't or else the only person that Warrick would be married to would be Greg.

* * *

Memories

"Hey."

Greg Sanders looked up from the bench at the innocent greeting. He smiled up at his lover.

"Hey Warrick."

"You okay?" the other CSI asked.

"Yeah," Greg to him. Going to the burn unit had been hard, but he knew that he would be fine in a few moments.

"Alright," said Warrick, "I'm catching a bite to eat with Nicky and then heading home."

"I see you when I get there," Greg said squeezing the hand Warrick had placed on his shoulder. Greg waited a few minutes before going back to work. And then Nick and Warrick headed to an all-night diner for a quick meal.

"How's Greg?"

"He says he fine," Warrick sighed, "and he might be."

"But you don't think so."

"Exactly," said Warrick, "I probably sound paranoid, but I can't help being concerned. He hasn't had a nightmare in nearly three months."

"You got the right be concerned, man," Nick told him.

"I nearly lost him," Warrick said sharply. "I know it's been two years, but that still scares me."

"Yeah."

"I don't know where I be with out him," Warrick said taking a sip of his coffee, "Without Greg who knows what gambling joint I'd have lost my self in."

"Really, it would push you back into gambling?"

"Greg is the reason that I quit." Warrick paused as the waitress placed their food in front of them. He continued after she refilled their water glasses, "Not even the threat of losing my job scared me enough to quit. But, the night that Greg threatened to leave me if I didn't quit; did. I was so scared that he'd leave, so I promised him that I'd try."

They ate their meals quickly having changed the topic to something more pleasant than work. Nick headed his way and Warrick went his and Greg's apartment.

Taking a quick shower he headed off to bed. He was having a rather pleasant dream, when Warrick was woken by hand slapping his back. Rolling onto his side to face his lover, he found Greg in the grips of a nightmare. Warrick placed a hand on Greg's back; the shirt was soaked with sweat.

"Greg," he said softly, running his hands down Greg's sides in a comforting manner. Greg whimpered and stopped flailing his arms, "Greg, wake up, you're having a nightmare."

"Wha…Warrick?" Greg asked. Greg grasped Warrick's arms. Greg sighed and buried deep into his lover's arms. Warrick just held the frightened man, whispering comforting sounds. His hands continued to caress his anxious lover.

Greg felt safe. He loved it when Warrick held him. The feel of those strong arms around him, and the hard body pressed against his; always made him feel safe and secure.

Warrick held Greg for a few long moments. He was patient because he knew that it was only a matter of time before Greg told him about the nightmare. After the first few, Warrick had made sure that Greg knew that he was to talk to Warrick about his nightmares.

Warrick placed a soothing kiss to Greg's neck as the other man began to talk. Greg explained his dream all the while Warrick just held him close, whispering calming encouragements.

A few moments after Greg finished Warrick spoke, "feeling better?"

"Yeah," whispered Greg into his neck.

"Any thing I can to?"

Warrick felt Greg nod, "yeah."

"Name it."

"Would you make me an omelet?"

"An omelet?"

"Yup," Greg smiled into Warrick's shoulder, "You thought I was going to ask something else."

"It had crossed my mind."

"Maybe later."

"What do you want on this omelet?"

"Sausage, cheese, tomatoes, peppers."

"That all?"

Warrick felt Greg nod into the crook of his neck.

Greg reluctantly pulled out of Warrick's embrace and headed to shower off. Warrick pulled a t-shirt and a pair of jeans on and headed into the kitchen. He had just finished chopping the vegetables and had started to fry them when two arms wrapped around his waist. He felt Greg press a kiss between his shoulder blades and then rest his forehead on Warrick's back. After his nightmares Greg was clingy. Warrick didn't mind because it made him feel needed. It was a comfort to them both.

"What would I do without you?"

"Funny," said Warrick, "I asked Nick the same thing?"

"What!" Greg gasped with a grin, "You can't live without Nick?"

"No, you goof," smirked Warrick, "I asked him what I do without _you_."

"Good."

They stood there silently as Warrick cooked. A firm knocking on their door shattered their pleasant silence. Warrick knowing how clingy his lover was smiled and was glad that Greg couldn't see him.

"You coming to?"

"Yes," said Greg, not letting go of the older CSI. The two men awkwardly walked to the door. Warrick pulled the door open; Grissom was standing there, waiting patiently, with his arms behind his back.

"Hey Gris," Warrick said with an easy smile.

"Morning Warrick," Grissom said, then he noticed the two arms wrapped around Warrick's waist, "Hi Greg."

"Hey Grissom," Greg's spiky head popped up over Warrick's shoulder. Grissom smiled, these two men often surprised him. They had been together for years, but managed not to bring their personal life to the office. Sometimes Grissom even forgot they were together. But as good as they were, sometimes there was a sure sign that they were together. Their love for each other was hiding in plain sight. Sometimes Gil was jealous of what they had with each other; a love that strong was something he had never experienced.

"Can I talk with you for a moment, Greg?"

"Sure, come on in."

Greg removed himself from Warrick. He led Grissom into the living room while Warrick returned to the kitchen. The two men sat on the sofa, not quite out of Warrick's hearing range.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay," started Grissom.

"I'm fine, Grissom," said Greg.

"Are you sure, Greg," he continued, "because you were looking pretty pale at the lab."

"I'm doing much better now that I'm home."

"Alright," conceded Grissom. He wasn't convinced that Greg was all right, but there was not much he could do. "Still, I would like to apologize for sending you to the burn unit alone."

"No problem, Grissom," Greg told him, "I am fine, besides I got a good shrink and Warrick."

"Very well."

"Want to stay for lunch?"

"I can't I have plans."

"Okay." Greg got up and poked his head into the kitchen. "Rick, I'm going finish getting dressed."

"Feeling a little exposed?" Warrick asked the bare-chested man. Greg wrapped his arms around his torso and pouted.

"Just cold."

Grissom stood in the doorway after Greg headed into the bedroom. Warrick beckoned the older man with a finger.

"A word, Gris?"

"Yes, Warrick," Grissom saw the warning in the younger man's eyes.

"When it comes to Greg's mental health, I'm not as forgiving," said Warrick staring Gil in the eye.

"I understand."

"Okay, now are you sure you don't want lunch?"

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Not a problem," said Warrick as he walked the other man to the door, "see you at work tonight?"

"Yes."

Warrick headed back to his kitchen. Greg was seated on a stool at the counter. Warrick dished up their breakfast as Greg kept glancing at him.

"What?"

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing."

"Warrick…"

"Nothing, Greg."

"Don't lie to me."

"Fine," said Warrick as he poured two glasses of juice, "I told him that when it comes to your sanity, or, well, insanity, I wasn't as forgiving as you."

Greg grinned. He sat there staring at Warrick with a ridiculous grin.

"What?"

"I think that somebody likes me," sang Greg.

"Be quiet," said Warrick gruffly, "eat your eggs."

"It's okay, Warrick," Greg's grin didn't falter, "I like you too."

The End.


End file.
